Mathieu, j'ai rétréci Antoine ! (début et fins alternatives)
by Le Rien
Summary: [Ceci est un texte inachevé et je vous demande votre participation pour le finir. Plus d'info dans la N.A.] Lorsqu'Antoine se retrouve aux prises des expériences douteuses du Prof, ça donne ça... Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il que Mathieu ait à subir ça? Quoique, Antoine était définitivement moins fatiguant dans ce... format. [Rating pouvant être modifié selon les suites proposées]
1. Début

**N.A****.: ATTENTION ATTENTION CECI N'EST PAS UNE FANFICTION ORDINAIRE. **

**Donc je vous explique ce qui s'est passé: je faisais le ménage dans mon ordinateur (ce qui m'arrive EXTRÊMEMENT rarement) et je suis tombée sur cette première partie de fic, que j'avais commencé à écrire puis abandonné pour panne d'inspiration (en plus, il me semble qu'à ce moment là, j'étais en écriture de la trame de MNEL, ce qui m'intéressait bien plus que ce machin, qui devait être un two shot ou un three shot). Sauf qu'en le relisant, je me suis intéressée à l'histoire que je dessine sauf que j'ai la flemme HUMHUM JE VEUX DIRE JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS d'écrire la suite/fin. **

**C'est là que tu interviens, cher lecteur/lectrice et auteur-e en herbe! Car c'est vous qui écrirez des fins et je les posterai à la suite de ce chapitre avec le pseudo de l'auteur-e, ça fera plein de fins alternatives sans que j'ai rien fait et ce sera bien :3**

**Comment? C'est de l'exploitation et vaguement égocentrique? J'entends bien. Mais comme dit le proverbe : "Haha, yolosef."**

**Comment participer ? C'est simple ! Si tu as un compte ff, va dans "DocX" sur le menu puis sur "Connections" et ajoute moi dans les tiennes (en utilisant "By PenName") puis envoie moi un PM pour que je fasse de même. Tu pourras ensuite m'envoyer ta fin par ce biais lorsque je t'aurai ajouté à mon tour. Attention, si tu ne m'envoies pas de PM, je ne saurai pas que tu m'as ajouté. Si tu n'as pas de compte ff, tu peux, soit me contacter sur twitter, je suis Metarien ou Le Rien, le pangolin, soit par skype : je suis meta(point)lerien (dans ce cas, écris un petit message de bon aloi expliquant que tu es de ff pour que je t'ajoute ;) ).**

**Il n'y a aucune limite de temps, et aucune censure, je publierai tout (TOUT) donc si vous vous sentez inspiré, n'hésitez pas. Je conseillerais bien de ne pas lire les fins alternatives déjà postées avant d'écrire la vôtre, mais je vous connais, bandes de polissons.**

**Aucun rating, ou contrainte spécifique, laissez parler votre imagination!**

**En cas, vous êtes toujours libres de me répondre par PM ou review. Voili voilou !**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Il y avait des jours où Antoine Daniel détestait vraiment sa vie.

« Prof, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

« Plus que cinq minutes ! » fut la réponse du scientifique.

S'efforçant de ne pas relever le fait que sa question était restée sans réponse, Antoine tenta de se détendre dans son fauteuil. Dieu savait qu'il devait apprécier Mathieu pour pouvoir supporter ses personnalités.

… Bon d'accord, il était de mauvaise foi. Il les aimait bien, ces personnalités. Peut-être qu'il les aimait aussi parce que dans chacune d'elles, il voyait Mathieu, ou plutôt une facette de Mathieu, et rien ne passionnait plus Antoine que d'essayer de décortiquer jusqu'au cœur l'oignon humain qu'était le jeune Sommet. Pourquoi ? Antoine sourit légèrement. Pour une raison qui ferait hurler les fangirls sans doute…

Il revint brutalement à la réalité lorsque la machine sur laquelle il reposait se mit à gronder de manière _très_ inquiétante.

« Prof ?! »

« Détends-toi ! » répondit la voix étouffée du Prof, où perçait malgré tout une légère note de panique.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'être attaché, encore ? Non, sérieusement. Quelle idée de merde. Oui, Antoine, attache-toi à une invention inconnue en cours de fabrication, créée par un esprit génial mais aléatoire. Rien ne pourra t'arriver, champion !

« PROF ?! »

Une odeur de brûlé lui parvint, achevant de le faire paniquer. Il allait mourir, il allait mourir, il allait…

Un flash éblouissant envahit la pièce et Antoine se sentit glisser vers l'inconscient. Sa dernière vision fut celle du Prof courant vers lui en hurlant. Il s'évanouit.

* * *

Quand Mathieu rentra chez lui, un soulagement mêlé de légère impatience l'envahit.

Soulagement parce qu'il se sentait vanné. On le serait à moins. Il avait passé la journée à aider ses parents à déménager_. « Parce que nous aussi, nous voulons voir la capitale, mon fils. »_ Même si par la capitale, ils entendaient plus ''la banlieue résidentielle calme et bobo'' que ''le cœur même de Paris, rempli de lumière, de bars et de putes'' comme Antoine appelait le coin que Mathieu avait choisi pour sa tanière. Pour revenir à ce dernier, au final, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'avait apporté ce déménagement à ses parents. La banlieue qu'ils avaient choisie était aussi éloignée de tout que l'avait été leur village et s'ils étaient plus proches géographiquement de leur fils, la ville où ils habitaient était si mal desservie qu'en pratique, cela ne changeait rien. Il prendrait maintenant trois heures de transports en commun plutôt que trois heures de train pour les voir. Amélioration, mon cul.

Impatience aussi parce qu'Antoine avait promis de venir dans la soirée. Et s'il y avait une chose dont il avait besoin ce soir, c'était de son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami qui agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps d'ailleurs, même selon ses standards. Trouvant des prétextes abracadabrants pour reporter leurs rendez-vous, passant des jours à faire le mort, se tortillant nerveusement à chaque brève entrevue, puis l'appelant au beau milieu de la nuit, complètement bourré, et complètement incompréhensible.

« Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, ce con. » grommela Mathieu dans sa barbe, sans pouvoir pour autant s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée de le revoir.

Il passa sa main sur son crâne rasé sur lequel une touffe irrégulière de cheveux poussait péniblement et secoua la tête. Antoine avait un double de ses clés, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit déjà là.

« Antoine ? » appela-t-il.

Des petits chuchotements paniqués semblèrent répondre à son appel. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ses personnalités avaient encore foutu ?

« Les mecs ? » demanda-t-il en avançant en direction du bruit. « Vous n'auriez pas vu Antoi… ? »

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge à la vue qui s'offrit à lui.

Le Patron, la Fille, le Hippie, Maître Panda et le Prof étaient réunis, semblant se disputer à mi-voix dans le couloir sans le remarquer tout de suite, le Geek légèrement à l'écart qui geignait de sa voix insupportable. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait retenu l'attention du jeune vidéaste.

Ce qui avait réussi à le tétaniser sur place était le bout de chair rose et criard que le Prof agitait dangereusement à hauteur d'épaule. Un… UN BEBE ? Qu'est-ce que ce… truc faisait chez lui ?! Il cligna des yeux rapidement de façon répétée avant de se concentrer sur le bruit de sa propre respiration par-dessus le bourdonnement de ses oreilles pour se calmer.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un bébé, nota la partie plus ou moins lucide de son cerveau. Plutôt un enfant en bas âge, trois ou quatre ans à tout casser. Et ce gosse lui disait furieusement quelque chose avec ses cheveux emmêlés, ses grands yeux bruns de myope cachés derrière des verres beaucoup trop grands et ses mouvements vigoureux, bien qu'assez aléatoires. Un mauvais pressentiment s'imposa à lui, que confirma la conversation chuchotée de ses personnalités qu'il parvint enfin à décoder :

« Mathieu va nous tuer… » pleurnichait le Geek.

« C'est facile de m'accuser ! » protestait en même temps le Prof en secouant –peut-être un peu trop fort- le bambin. « Mais si vous aviez accepté que je prenne le Geek comme cobaye comme d'habitude… »

« Le Geek n'est pas une victime. » répondit la voix plus posée, mais pleine de colère contenue, du Panda. « Je refuse de vous laisser jouer avec lui comme bon vous semble sous prétexte qu'il est le plus faible d'entre nous. La prochaine que je surprends l'un d'entre vous à essayer, je lui arrache la peau à froid. »

Les menaces de Maître Panda étaient devenues bizarrement beaucoup plus convaincantes depuis leur séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique et la petite période ''Psychose'' qui avait suivi.

« Pas la peine de monter sur tes grandes putes, gamin. »

« On dit ''monter sur ses grands chevaux'', machiste ! »

« Ha, tu vois une différence ? »

A quel moment cette conversation avait-elle versé du côté zoophile de la force ?

« Ta gueule, on est dans la merde si Mathieu apprend ce que le Prof… »

« _Hum hum. »_

« …Ce que nous avons laissé le Prof faire à Antoine. »

« MOUCHE A FRAISE ! »

« Tu crois qu'il sera si furax que ça ? C'est pas comme s'il perdait grand-chose. Ok, ça risque d'être plus compliqué de le baiser sous cette forme. Quoi que le frisson de la nouveauté… »

« T'es dégueulasse ! »

« C'est un peu mon fond de commerce, gamine. »

« …Il va nous tuer, tous nous tuer… »

« Je confirme. »

Toutes les personnalités se turent lorsque la voix de leur créateur retentit dans le couloir. Ils se retournèrent lentement. Une aura noire semblait flotter au-dessus du jeune homme.

« Dites-moi que je me trompe. » prononça-t-il d'une voix grinçante. « Et dites-moi que vous n'avez _pas_ transformé Antoine en chiard de trois ans. »

Il y eut un petit silence avant que le Prof ne finisse par l'interrompre :

_« Techniquement_, il a trois ans, sept mois et huit jours… »

C'est tout ce qu'il put dire avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans la tronche.

* * *

« Mama ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas ta ''Mama''. » répondit patiemment Mathieu à celui qui avait été son ami. « Prof, tu as une idée de comment lui rendre son apparence normale ? »

Le Prof, pressant une compresse froide sur son nez, ravala la remarque désobligeante qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et répondit :

« Si mes calculs sont justes, les effets devraient se dissiper tous seuls en un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures… »

« Plus de… Tu veux dire qu'il va rester une journée entière comme ça ?! »

« Pas exactement. Son corps va entamer une croissance normale en accéléré qui sera entièrement aboutie dans le délai que je t'ai donné. Le gros problème étant bien sûr que la psyché suit le même développement que la partie corporelle… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Antoine est un enfant physiquement et… mentalement. »

« Mama ! » déclara triomphalement Antoine, confirmant les dires du scientifique.

« Il est siiii mignoooon ! » s'exclama la Fille.

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il avait créé des personnalités aussi… envahissantes. Dans tous les sens du terme. Elles envahissaient son espace vital, mais aussi sa vie sociale avec leurs caractères si… entiers. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir entamer une amitié réelle avec quelqu'un sans les inclure dans l'équation, en priant très fort pour qu'elles ne fassent pas fuir la personne de peur. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait si peu d'amis.

La Fille, des étoiles dans les yeux, s'agenouilla devant le petit garçonnet et pointa un doigt sur sa poitrine :

« Moi, je m'appelle Fille. »

« Fiiiiiiii. » acquiesça gravement Antoine.

« Et lui, c'est Mathieu. Répéte : Ma-thieu ! »

« Ma-yeu. » Antoine fronça le nez, comme insatisfait de lui-même avant que son regard ne s'éclaire et qu'il ne piaille gaiement : « Ma-ma ! Mama ! »

« Qu'il est chouuuuuuuu. »

Mathieu soupira. Il détestait les enfants et il détestait les idiots qui bêtifiaient devant eux. Il était même assez honteux que la Fille – une partie de lui, tout de même ! – fasse partie de cette frange haïssable de la population.

« Gerbant. » marmonna le Patron a côté de lui, résumant assez bien ses pensées.

Soudain, passant nerveusement sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, le Geek demanda : « Tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Mathieu s'apprêtait à répondre – le Geek lui demandait souvent de jouer avec lui, à un FPS ou Mario Kart le plus souvent, et il acceptait volontiers, mais là, le moment était plutôt mal choisi – quand il se rendit compte que le Geek s'adressait, non pas à lui, mais à Antoine et tenait dans ses mains des petites voitures au lieu de son sempiternel ordinateur.

Mathieu se souvenait de ces voitures. Il les avait achetées un jour pour le Geek, avant qu'il ne comprenne que les seules voitures qu'appréciait ce dernier étaient celles dans Grand Theft Auto. Elles pourrissaient au fond de l'armoire du gamer depuis leur achat. Mathieu était même étonné qu'il ne les ait pas jetées depuis le temps. Ou vendues sur Ebay.

Mais ce qui le surprenait encore plus était que celui qu'il appelait affectueusement ''sale gosse'' ait fait l'effort –sans qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit- d'aller les chercher pour le marmot qu'Antoine était à présent.

« Veux 'ouer. » sourit Antoine en battant des mains.

Un grand sourire –bien plus grand que celui qu'il faisait habituellement- illumina le visage du Geek qui s'accroupit près de la Fille, qui s'éloigna pour lui faire de la place, avant de faire défiler les voitures devant Antoine en faisait des bruitages aussi réalistes et sophistiqués que ''VROOOOOUM !''. Il finit par en passer une au petit garçon qui l'imita aussitôt, très concentré.

Quelque chose se tordit dans la poitrine de Mathieu en contemplant ce spectacle. C'était… touchant d'une certaine manière. Un petit bruit à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête pour voir le Patron assister à la scène avec un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage avant que celui-ci ne se lève brusquement.

« Je vais fumer. » jeta-t-il. « Appelez-moi quand il sera plus mature. »

Et il quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

Mathieu le suivit des yeux aussi longtemps qu'il put avant de revenir au Geek et à la Fille qui jouaient toujours avec Antoine.

Qui était-il vraiment ? Un connard, prêt à abandonner son meilleur pote lorsque son confort personnel était trop menacé, ou un désespéré qui ne demandait qu'à compenser son manque d'affection en le reportant sur un gosse que techniquement il connaissait à peine ?

_Toujours si cynique_, railla une voix dans son crâne –comme s'il avait encore besoin de ça ! _Tu ne peux pas simplement reconnaître que tu es terrifié par la situation mais que tu ferais tout pour aider Antoine ?_

« Mathieu ? » émit le geek, le sortant de ses pensées. « Il fait beau. On peut aller au parc ? C'est là que les enfants vont en général, non ? On peut y aller ? »

Mathieu haussa un sourcil. Le regardant d'un air implorant, Antoine et le Geek réussissait l'exploit de paraître aussi mignon l'un que l'autre (même si dans le cas du Geek, c'était un peu plus pathétique).

« O-kay. » dit-il lentement. « Mais à condition que vous me promettiez de ne pas vous faire remarquer. C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué à expliquer lorsqu'on me surprend dans la rue avec un mystérieux double, si quelqu'un reconnaissait Antoine dans son état actuel, ce serait catastrophique. »

Mathieu finirait sans doute en prison pour le restant de ses jours. Ou enfermé dans un asile pour de bon cette fois. Et c'était si la mère d'Antoine ne le tuait pas avant…

« Je reste. » déclara la Fille. « Je ferai la cuisine. »

Elle s'en alla sous le regard étonné de ses compagnons. D'habitude, elle protestait et hurlait au sexisme dès que l'un de ses ''colocataires'' avait le culot de lui demander ne serait-ce qu'un sandwich (pas tout le temps à tort, il fallait l'avouer). Peut-être que les enfants, comme la musique, adoucissait les mœurs ?

Devant l'air interrogatif du Geek, Mathieu se contenta de hausser ses épaules et de prendre son chapeau.

« Alors, on y va ? »

* * *

Heureusement pour eux, le parc était relativement désert. Il fallait dire qu'ils y allaient en semaine, la plupart des parents travaillaient et les enfants étaient gentiment parqués à l'école. Mathieu jeta un regard circulaire sur l'espace de jeux. Enfant, il avait grandi à la campagne. Ses lieux de loisirs ressemblaient plus à des champs en friche ou des terrains vagues plutôt qu'à ces semblants d'espaces verts bitumés.

« Ouiiiiiii ! » hurla Antoine en dévalant du toboggan.

Mathieu eut un sourire involontaire. ''Mini-Antoine'' comme il commençait à l'appeler en privé, était décidemment trop mignon.

« Mama ! » l'appela-t-il justement. « Balanchoire ? La balanchoire ? »

« Va pour la ''balanchoire''. » sourit-il. A côté de lui, le Geek semblait s'amuser autant qu'Antoine et être complètement détendu – pour une fois.

Plus le temps passait, plus Mathieu rejoignait l'euphorie des deux autres. Et tout était si simple avec Antoine sous cette forme. Différent, certes… mais plus simple. Il se remémora leur dernière entrevue.

_C'était exactement treize jours auparavant. Peut-être devrait-il s'inquiéter du fait qu'il comptait scrupuleusement les jours où il ne voyait pas Antoine, mais là, il estimait avoir une bonne raison. _

_Antoine avait les traits déformés par la colère et… quelque chose d'autre ?_

_« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais de retour, ça m'aurait évité de me faire un sang d'encre ! Tu te rends compte de mon inquiétude lorsque personne n'a pu me dire où t'étais ?! »_

_« Je vais bien, Antoine. »_

_« Et tu crois que c'est suffisant ?! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »_

_« Je sais pas, je sais pas, je… putain. » Antoine s'était quasiment effondré sur lui, la tête appuyée contre son cou, les bras ballants par-dessus ses épaules. « Je sais pas pourquoi je t'engueule… Pardon, Mathieu, c'est juste que… Tu m'as manqué et… »_

_La voix d'Antoine était un peu étouffée, un peu tremblante et l'estomac de Mathieu sembla se remplir de papillons alors qu'une affirmation sembla s'imposer dans l'esprit du jeune homme : Antoine était beaucoup trop près._

_Il le repoussa, peut-être un peu brusquement, et ne put pas ne pas remarquer la lueur passagère de déception dans les yeux de son ami._

_« Je vais bien, Antoine. Promis. »_

_« Ouais. » Antoine avait eu un sourire forcé. « Ouais. Tu vas… bien. »_

Ça avait été une conversation étrange dans une atmosphère étrange. Dire qu'ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur ce rendez-vous pour mettre tout ça au clair.

Mathieu donna un coup de pied rageur dans une pomme de pin. Mettre quoi au clair ? Bon sang, Antoine avait été la seule personne – la _seule_, nom de Dieu – à qui il avait dit la vérité. Il avait même menti à ses parents, prétextant une urgence chez un ami qui n'avait pas le réseau. Il lui avait dit la vérité. Sur l'asile, sur le docteur Frédéric, sur tout. Que voulait Antoine de plus ?

Et bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si mini-Antoine avait la moindre idée de la réponse.

« Mayeu ? » demanda le sujet de ses pensées, les yeux brillants de fatigue.

« Tu veux rentrer, p'tit gars ? »

« Ui. »

« Alors, on y va ! »

« Mayeu ? »

« Hm ? »

« Chuis fatigué. Y ai mal aux pieds. » avoua Antoine d'un air piteux.

« Tu veux que je te porte ? »

« Uiiiii ! »

« Attendez-moi ! » cria le Geek derrière eux.

« Pas envie. » ricana Mathieu en se relevant, Antoine sur ses épaules. « Le dernier arrivé est la pute du Patron ! »

* * *

C'est riant et essoufflés qu'ils arrivèrent devant leur immeuble et Mathieu s'appliqua à faire lentement descendre Antoine de son dos.

« Heu… Mathieu ? C'est moi ou… il a grandi ? »

Le rire du youtuber mourut instantément lorsqu'il vit que son double à la casquette avait raison. Antoine était plus grand, toujours aussi joufflu mais ses lunettes semblaient presque à sa taille et ses vêtements – dont Mathieu ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas du tout la provenance – étaient trop étroits.

« Heu… Bonhomme, » dit prudemment Mathieu en cherchant des termes simples pour ne pas effrayer son ami. « tu as quel âge ? »

« J'ai sept ans ! » répondit fièrement mini-Antoine en brandissant six doigts.

Mathieu échangea un regard paniqué avec le Geek. Quatre ans en deux heures ? Comment pourraient-ils s'adapter à la situation si elle évoluait constamment ?!

« J'ai faim. » ajouta Antoine, totalement imperméable à la tension qu'il créait.

Se forçant à sourire, Mathieu les fit tous monter jusqu'à l'appartement, les neurones tournant à mille à l'heure.

Une fois arrivés, Antoine stoppa net en reniflant l'air. Mathieu s'arrêta et l'imita. L'eau lui vint instantanément à la bouche. La Fille s'était surpassée. Toute l'entrée embaumait le porc caramélisé et les épices légères.

La Fille sortit de la cuisine, poursuivie par des odeurs alléchantes de nourriture, habillée d'un tablier que Mathieu ne se souvenait même pas posséder, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Le Prof m'avait prévenue qu'il serait assez grand pour manger la même chose que nous quand vous reviendriez. »

A ces mots, Mathieu libéra une respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir. Tout allait bien. Le Prof savait ce qui se passait, Antoine allait bientôt redevenir normal, et mieux que tout, il y avait à manger pour ce soir.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit le côté diablotin de mini-Antoine pour se manifester. Le petit garçon stoppa net tout mouvement, se retourna d'un coup, et observa longuement le visage de Mathieu d'un air buté avant de déclarer :

« Je veux des frites. »

« Il n'y en a pas, chéri » Décidemment, songea Mathieu, la Fille cachait des trésors de patience en elle. « Mais il y a d'autres choses délicieuses à mang… »

« Je veux des frites. »

Ne bougeant pas d'un iota, le gamin fixait Mathieu en plein dans ses prunelles, avec l'air de vouloir en découdre. Paniquant insensiblement, Mathieu réalisa que c'était à lui de prendre une décision.

« Heu… »

« Refuse. » siffla la Fille qui avait perdu son sourire. « Il fait un caprice. Il deviendra pourri-gâté si tu cèdes. »

« Je veux des frites. »

« Complètement arrogant et machiste, c'est ce genre d'adulte que tu veux qu'il devienne ? »

« Bah… C'est-à-dire que techniquement, il est déjà adulte et son éducation est déjà faite… »

« Je veux des frites. »

« Je vois. Tu préfères donc céder à la facilité au mépris des répercussions sur son futur. Bel exemple pour un enfant. Tu sauras de qui il tient s'il devient insupportable et lâche. »

« Je veux des frites. »

« Non mais STOP STOP, c'est du délire total ! Ce n'est pas mon gosse, c'est Antoine ! Tu en es consciente ? Arrête de vouloir me faire culpabiliser sur l'éducation de mon meilleur pote, c'est franchement creepy ! Et toi ! » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la paire de yeux marrons fixée sur lui. « Il n'y a pas de frites, et même pour toi, il est hors de question que je me bouge le cul pour aller d'en acheter, capishe ? »

« Tu as dit un gros mot ! »

Atterré, le jeune homme se massa les tempes en soupirant. De tout son discours, c'était la seule chose qu'Antoine avait retenu ?

« Il a raison, Mathieu, on ne dit pas de gros mots devant un enfant ! » appuya la Fille.

« Il mérite la punition ! » déclara sentencieusement mini-Antoine, qui avait l'air de beaucoup trop s'amuser au goût du plus âgé.

« Exactement. »

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

« Tu vas oser ne pas assumer les conséquences de tes actes, Mathieu ? » La Fille haussa comiquement (ou tragiquement, ça dépendait du point de vue) les sourcils. « Devant un _enfant _? »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! C'est quoi la fameuse ''punition'' ? »

« Tu manges par terre ! » expliqua doctement le démon qui se présentait sous la forme d'Antoine.

« Heu, ok, passe-moi juste une assiette… »

« Non. Sans assiette. » assena le petit diable.

« Quoi ?! »

Mais sous les gros yeux de la fille et la sympathie compatissante du Geek - bien que celle-ci rende les choses pires d'une certaine manière, je veux dire, quand même la victime de service a pitié de toi, c'est qu'il faut que tu te poses des questions sur ta vie – Mathieu consentit à poser son repas sur le carrelage et à manger à même le sol sous l'œil vigilant de la créature de l'Enfer – enfin, de mini-Antoine.

Cela aurait pu être pire, essaya de se consoler Mathieu, il y aurait pu avoir, il ne savait pas, plus de témoin, plus de moquerie…

Mais à l'instant où Mathieu formula cette pensée, et parce que le Destin est une salope sans cœur, le Patron fit son entrée, suivi de Maître Panda et d'un Hippie un peu blasé.

« Quand je t'imaginais à terre, tu étais en train de bouffer quelque chose d'autrement plus appétissant, gamin. »

Il y a des jours où il détestait sa vie.

Mais comme toutes choses finissaient toujours par passer, les bonnes comme les mauvaises, le dîner et le calvaire qu'il représenta pour Mathieu – principalement à cause des regards goguenards que lui lançait le Patron qui semblait apprécier beaucoup plus Antoine à présent - s'acheva enfin.

« Bien ! » déclara-t-il en se relevant, une légère grimace sur le visage. « Vous avez tous bien mangé et vous vous êtes tous bien foutu de ma… de moi mais c'est l'heure de dormir maintenant ! »

« Non. »

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment. Il fallait qu'Antoine _soit_ ce genre de gosse insupportable.

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Laisse faire les pros, gamin. »

Dubitatif, Mathieu recula d'un pas pour laisser le Patron s'agenouiller devant le garçonnet, un sourire assuré vissé sur les lèvres.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive aux gens qui refusent de dormir, gamin ? »

« Non ? » dit Antoine d'une toute petite voix.

« Ils finissent dans ma chambre à me… »

« STOOOOOOOP, je ne pense pas qu'il mérite que tu lui en dises plus. »

« C'est à toi de voir comment tu veux éduquer ton chiard, gamin. »

« Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?! C'est _Antoine_, nom de Dieu, pas mon gosse. »

Le Patron haussa les épaules, visiblement peu perturbé par cette nuance à laquelle Mathieu semblait tenir et s'éloigna.

Mathieu soupira. La voix un peu stridente de mini-Antoine commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit brusquement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sourd d'un chute suivi d'un silence et tomba sur l'air gêné mais fier de lui du Patron.

« J'ai piqué du chloroforme au Prof, ça devrait tenir toute la nuit et te permettre de pioncer en paix. »

C'était… étrangement intentionné de sa part. Et flippant.

« Merci, mec. » Mais il y avait des moments où il fallait être reconnaissant.

* * *

Cinq heures plus tard, Mathieu ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Sa porte était ouverte. Il lui fallut tout de même dix bonnes minutes pour faire le lien. Une silhouette mal coiffée se découpait nettement sur la lumière du couloir.

« Antoine ?... » balbutia Mathieu.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar et j'arrive pas à me rendormir… Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Le ton était incertain, et déjà moins enfantin qu'avant. Mathieu plissa les yeux. Malgré le brouillard qui flouait sa réflexion, il croyait pouvoir deviner qu'Antoine avait maintenant environ douze ans. Il baissait la tête, un peu honteux de reconnaître ses peurs nocturnes à un âge où on aime se voir des similitudes avec des super héros. Mathieu eut pitié de lui – ou peut-être était-il trop fatigué pour refuser.

« Grimpe. » dit-il simplement en s'écartant un peu pour lui laisser de la place à la droite du lit.

Antoine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint se rouler en boule à côté de son aîné avant d'apparemment immédiatement s'endormir. Mathieu soupira. C'est vrai qu'on a le sommeil facile à douze ans. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il passa pas mal de temps à gigoter dans son coin de lit, ne sachant si son insomnie venait de son réveil impromptu ou d'Antoine ou encore de toute cette situation bizarre qui semblait si loin de prendre fin. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Lorsque Mathieu se réveilla après une nuit bien trop courte, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec de grands yeux chocolat et un petit sourire narquois d'adolescent. Il faillit tomber du lit.

« Nom de Dieu ! » jura-t-il.

Antoine avait encore grandi. C'était maintenant un jeune homme de seize ou dix sept ans qui n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde de se retrouver aux côtés d'un Mathieu à moitié à poil, et même, au contraire. Il ricanait légèrement, les traits un peu sardoniques et… intéressés ?

Mathieu se sentit soudain incroyablement vulnérable sous ce regard.

**To be continued... BY YOU. ;)**


	2. Fin Ursidelle

**N.A. : Et la première fin reçue est de MellePanda que je remercie très fort pour inaugurer tout ce pataquès ! (Et il y a un lemon)(j'y suis pour rien, madame la Juge '-') **

**Rating M donc pour celui-là :)**

* * *

Antoine, pour sa part très heureux de cette situation quoique que totalement glauque d'un point de vue extérieur, dévorait du regard son présumé responsable, un sourire pervers plaqué sur le visage. Il effectuait des allers et venues visuels sur le corps d'un Mathieu pétrifié par la surprise. Ce dernier ne savait quoi penser, quoi faire, se barrer en courant ? Pas face à un ado post-pubère. Hurler ? Pas très utile. Le plaquer contre un mur et … ? Non, vu l'état de croissance actuel d'Antoine, il risquait tout bonnement la taule. Et puis merde, il devait calmer ses hormones !

Il se passa une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que, réveillé par le juron de son créateur, le Patron vêtu d'un simple boxer noir ne fasse son apparition dans la pièce encore obscure. Le même sourire malsain présent sur les lèvres.

« - Dis moi Gamin, c'est qu'il grandit vite le Toinou ! »

« - N'y penses même pas. » répliqua le schizophrène qui voyait clair dans son jeu.

« - Allons Gamin, la majorité sexuel est à 16 ans. Qu'en penses-tu mon grand ? » Répondit-il en s'adressant à l'adolescent.

La main de Mathieu vint empêcher toute possibilité de réponse de la part du garçon.

« - Je refuse. Dégage sale pervers. »

Le patron pesta entre ses dents, puis se résolut à quitter la pièce aussi vite qu'il l'avait rejoint. Mathieu était fatigué de cette expérience, maudissant entre deux pensées celle du Prof. Il se recoucha, rabattant la couette sur lui et … le vide. Plus d'Antoine. La panique s'empara du plus vieux. Décidément cette histoire allait le rendre taré – enfin plus qu'avant-.

Gueulant son nom dans tout l'appartement, Mathieu traversa rapidement le couloir qui séparait les chambres du reste de l'habitation. Il passa ainsi en revue la salle de bain, le salon et le bureau. Un claquement de porte provenant de la cuisine lui fit relever le nez, l'incitant à y jeter un coup d'œil.

C'est là qu'il trouva Antoine –ou du moins sa version rajeunie- en état statique devant le frigidaire (dieu que ce mot est ringard), observant d'un air blasé les divers produits s'y trouvant. Mathieu observa le légume qu'il était, muet, dans un état tout aussi peu animé que le sien. Finalement l'adolescent retourna dans la chambre avec un paquet de chips, marchant sur les pieds de son hôte.

« - Hey, regarde où tu marches glandeur ! » s'indigna Celui-ci.

« -Grpmpf … s'cuse » fut sa réponse.

Si Mathieu ne lui enfonça pas la tête dans la cloison, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Dieu qu'il détestait ce genre de légumes ingrats. Cela, et le fait qu'on mange dans sa chambre.

Il se résigna à dormir sur le canapé, faisant preuve de la même humilité que celle apparue dans l'après-midi avec l'espèce de machin grognon et vérole en mangeant à même le sol.

* * *

Ayant dormi dans le canapé, le schizophrène se réveilla avec un affreux mal de dos. Inutile de disserter sur sa mauvaise humeur évidente. Le mollusque était levé également. « Surprenant » pensa Mathieu, il avait lui-même souvenir de son incroyable flemme lors de sa propre puberté. Flemme tout aussi surprenante quand on savait l'inactivité grandissime des jeunes à cet âge.

Enfin bref, toue la maison se prépara successivement un truc mangeable. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans le silence le plus troublant : la Fille était tout sauf attendrie par le présentement Antoine, le Geek ne voyait qu'en lui que la tyrannie que lui infligeait ses semblables, le Hippie ne pensait à rien de toute manière, le Patron esquissait le même sourire malsain que la veille, les idées les plus illégales en tête, le Prof s'interrogeait sur le disfonctionnement évident de sa machine et Mathieu observait le tout d'un air ronchon.

« - Il a… » commença le scientifique.

« - Grandi … » poursuivit la Fille.

« - Il est … » entama le Geek.

« - GROOOOOOOOOOOS … » répondit aléatoirement le Hippie.

« - Mature … » rectifia le Patron, un air de plus en plus malsain s'installant sur sa figure.

« - Vos gueules. » acheva Mathieu, fatigué de ce jeu ridicule.

Le repas reprit sa monotonie ennuyeuse, entrecoupé Par Antoine qui tenta un début de discussion, aussitôt réduit en cendres par les regards accusateurs, blasés, malsains, tristes et énervés de la part des occupants de la table de la cuisine.

Peu après, ces derniers disparurent respectivement dans leur chambre à l'exception d'Antoine qui fut envoyé à la salle de bain par son tuteur légal temporaire, lui prétendant une odeur nauséabonde.

Mathieu se massait les tempes, tout en essayant de faire le tri dans les pensées qui lui flanquaient une terrible céphalée (mal de crâne, au moins vous connaitrez un nouveau mot). Depuis 20h, les événements ne lui avaient accordés aucun répit, ne lui permettant donc aucun repos. Il commençait alors à ressentir le manque de sommeil combiné au stress. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à se recoucher quand un hurlement le fit sursauter :

« -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BORDEL DE MERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD…. (On notera la pertinence de ces propos) »

Se précipitant vers l'origine de ce dernier, Mathieu trouva Antoine, bien adulte pour le coup, étalé de tout son long sur le carrelage. Un regard soulagé se dessina sur le visage de Mathieu qui s'apprêtait à enlacer son ami revenu de sa décroissance puis croissance express. Il fut accueilli par un poing qui le fit saigner du nez Antoine (qui s'était relevé entre temps) se tenait à présent furieux devant son prétendu meilleur ami. Ne comprenant pas cette soudaine agressivité, Mathieu se remit douloureusement du coup qu'il venait d'encaisser et se rapprocha de son origine. Origine qui le repoussa violement contre le mur carrelé.

« - VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

Il s'apprêtait à bondir sur le pauvre youtubeur châtain quand une masse noir vint le plaquer à son tour sur le mur opposé le Patron le maintenant au dessus du sol, empêchant tout mouvement.

«- Du calme mon joli, tu vas rester bien sagement ici ! » lui lança l'homme, du défi dans la voix.

« - LACHE MOI CONNARD, ALLER TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE » hurla à nouveau le captif.

Il se débattait sauvagement, toujours maintenu fermement par son interlocuteur. Mathieu, qui était resté contre le mur dans lequel il avait atterri, en gémissant de douleur et en tentant de se remettre du choc crânien qu'il venait de subir, se trouva désemparé par la tournure que renait la situation.

Antoine déchiffra son expression faciale et rit nerveusement :

« - Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'en veux ? C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi je t'en voudrais de m'avoir foutu dans un merdier pareil ! C'est pas comme-ci tu m'avais laissé aux mains d'un dégénéré de scientifique factice en manque de cobayes dociles ! »

«- Je … je suis désolé Antoine … Je ne voulais pas … je t'assure … » murmura difficilement son destinataire.

« - Elles ne dépendent plus de ta volonté Mathieu ! C'est ça que tu ne piges toujours pas ! Ou que tu refuses de piger ! Tes personnalités ne dépendent plus de ton bon vouloir !»

Mathieu était bouleversé, il voulait hurler sa rage, sa tristesse, revenir en arrière pour revoir le pote qu'il avait quitté 24h auparavant. Seulement il culpabilisait car au-delà de ses regrets, de sa prétendue innocence dans l'avènement de cette affaire, il connaissait depuis longtemps les risques qui planait sur son entourage à cause des ses personnalités.

Mais malgré tout cela, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour limiter les risques, jouant quotidiennement avec une menace aussi évidente que le nez au milieu de la figure. Antoine en fut la première victime et cible.

Le trop plein d'informations et d'émotions lui firent perdre pieds à la réalité. Il se sentit défaillir tout en rejoignant plus vite que prévu le sol précédemment rencontré. Il venait de s'évanouir ( Captain Obvious).

Le Patron lâcha Antoine, surpris par ce qui venait d'arriver. Il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment de la violence des coups assénés par le Daniel en constatant le sang maintenant coagulé présent sur la partie inférieur du visage de son créateur. Il s'empara d'alcool à 90° afin de désinfecter le tout, ne prêtant plus attention à l'énergumène chevelu à moitié nu. Ce dernier quitta le plus discrètement possible la pièce, rassembla ses affaires et disparut rapidement de l'appartement du plus vieux sous les regards surpris de ses occupants.

* * *

Un homme venait de s'asseoir au bar, commandant dans la foulée une bière. Cet homme, assez petit, portait une ecchymose au coin de la mâchoire ainsi qu'une compresse maintenue un peu plus bas, dépassant sur son menton légèrement barbu. Il semblait fatigué, cherchant à noyer une peine dans l'alcool.

Mathieu avait réellement morflé pendant cette crise. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis que son ex-meilleur ami ne l'avait envoyé à la rencontre du mur de sa salle de bain, une semaine qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, une semaine qu'il ne lui avait pas parler. Son manque commençait à se faire ressentir. Le regret rongeait le jeune schizophrène. Il but une gorgée de sa blonde qui venait d'arriver.

Il aurait du … En fait il ne savait même ce qu'il aurait du faire. Il savait juste que son erreur avait détruit leur amitié.

Plus loin dans le bar, là où les appliques luminaires n'éclairaient plus, un autre homme était tapis dans l'ombre. Il observait nerveusement le premier, tout en sirotant sa propre boisson. Plus grand, avec une masse capillaire aléatoire sur le crâne, il portait une large veste kaki. Il semble lui aussi fatigué, mais une autre fatigue.

Antoine se tenait à seulement quelques mètres du schizophrène, qui quant à lui ignorait tout de sa présence. Le chevelu s'en voulait d'avoir frappé le plus petit, mais l'accumulation nerveuse, le stress et le contexte dans lequel cela s'était déroulé avaient à son sens justifier l'emploi des manières fortes. En attendant, cet épisode avaient plombé son moral.

Il n'avait mis que quelques heures à recouvrir la totalité de ses facultés physiques suite à sa « transformation », une croissance express qui lui avait valu de bonnes courbatures ainsi qu'une migraine carabinée pendant les jours suivants.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le premier homme se leva et quitta le bar, rapidement suivi par la second homme qui l'accompagna dans la rue. Mathieu finit par atteindre son appartement, inconscient de la filature dont il était actuellement la victime. Il monta les escaliers, suivit par le chevelu et pénétrèrent rapidement dans l'appartement du plus petit. De là, tout alla très vite : se rendant compte de la présence d'un inconnu chez lui, Mathieu sursauta avant de se faire violement plaqué contre son mur d'entrée, bâillonné par une main qui était loin de lui être inconnue (on notera la douceur d'Antoine avec ses proches). Mathieu se détendit un peu, moins soucieux de sa survie, restant tout de même un brin crispé (compréhensible quand on est plaqué contre un mur).

« -Meuec tu peux mrfbmm … »

« -Na je veux que tu m'écoutes. »

« - Brumf .. »

« - Ecoutes moi bordel ! »

Mathieu se résigna à se taire devant la complexité de la situation.

« - Bien. Merci vieux. »

Mathieu se renfrogna, toujours épinglé au mur.

Antoine le reposa à la vue de son calme, le libérant de son emprise quelque peu musclée.

« -Bon », commença le cadet, « ça fait quelques jours qu'on ne se voit plus, en partie due au fait que je t'ai envoyé dans les vapes… », il cherchait les bons mots, nerveux de faire une seconde gaffe, « je … je veux pas te perdre… ça me fait trop mal de te savoir loin de moi, distant … Mec, faut que tu me pardonnes … s'il te plaît … »

Jouant de ses poignées de nouveau libres, Mathieu lui lança un regard noir. Merde après tout ! Cela faisait deux fois qu'il le foutait contre un mur ! Une partie de lui lui avait fait subir une expérience assez dérangeante, mais rien de bien méchant ! Quitte à lui pardonner, il allait jouer avec ses nerfs.

Il était sur le point de prendre la parole relevant les yeux vers son collègue, quand il se stoppa à sa vue. Oh bordel… Il n'avait jamais vu Antoine dans cet état : tremblant de tous ces membres, les yeux gonflés et l'expression faciale d'un chiot abandonné. Cette apparence enleva à Mathieu toute envie de jouer avec lui. Il voulait juste … l'embrasser ?! Non pas ces foutues hormones, pas maintenant ! Mathieu sentait la pression monter en lui, ses nerfs qui le lâchaient. Tout cela devant un Antoine qui s'inquiétait de l'état de son ami. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du schizophrène, lui demandant si tout allait bien.

Ce fut trop pour Mathieu le manque de son meilleur ami, la douleur de le perdre et son attirance pour lui eurent raison de son bon sens. Il craqua.

D'un geste rapide et précis, il fit basculer Antoine contre le mur, le plaquant à son tour contre la surface rigide. L'expression d'Antoine lui ressentir sa surprise … et son excitation ? Oh et puis merde hein !

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et roula une pelle digne des Caterpillar de chantier. Le plaqué comprit rapidement l'invitation, rendant avec autant de fougue l'appel de Mathieu. La danse endiablée de leurs langues dura quelques minutes, puis ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. L'excitation du schizophrène avait maintenant gagné le plus grand. Leurs regards plein d'envie se croisèrent, leurs laissant présager à chacun la suite des événements. Une belle bosse se présentait déjà sur l'entrejambe de l'ainé tandis que celle du cadet se formait peu à peu, appuyant l'unes et l'autres et respectivement sur la cuisse et le bassin des deux protagonistes. Les déplaçant sur le canapé, Antoine prit les rênes de la danse. Il se tenait à présent sur un Mathieu au souffle bestial, lourd d'envie. La chorégraphie buccale reprit de plus belle, chacun cherchant à approfondir le contact en penchant la tête d'un côté ou d'un autre. Les mains d'Antoine précédemment présentes sur les épaules de Mathieu, descendirent peu à peu sur ses hanches, dessinant du bout des doigts les courbes de Mathieu au passage. Ce dernier fit valser son t-shirt sur le bureau, rapidement suivi par celui d'Antoine. Les pantalons suivirent le mouvement, se faisant dégagé sur le sol.

S'ensuivit une longue période de découverte les deux ahuris se touchaient, les yeux clos, découvrant ainsi les points sensibles de chacun. Ils gémissaient, haletaient ou se crispaient en fonction des zones parcourues. L'excitation atteignait bientôt son paroxysme, le summum du tout.

Sans quitter le canapé, le schizophrène saisit son jean et farfouilla dans ses poches arrières, d'où il finit par sortit un emballage d'aluminium carré bien connu. Il interrogea Antoine du regard, trop occupé à réfléchir avec son cerveau inférieur pour formuler quoique ce soit. Ce dernier pressa son érection contre la cuisse de Mathieu, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il comprit le message en passa ses mains sous l'élastique du caleçon d'Antoine, lui libérant son organe impatient. Antoine se chargea de celui de Mathieu, ne tenant plus depuis déjà un bon moment. Le contact entre leurs deux verges dressées les firent tressaillir, tout deux mouvaient leurs bassins en parfaite synchronisation tout en gémissant le nom de l'autre.

Mathieu déchira l'étui du préservatif et l'enfila avec plus ou moins de précision sur l'arme de son meilleur ami/amant/psychopathe. Le temps sembla se suspendre l'espace d'un instant entre un Mathieu en sueur, haletant et un Antoine bouillant et tout aussi haletant. Enroulant ses jambes autour de son bassin, Antoine introduit un premier doigt dans le fondement du schizophrène. Attendant qu'il se détende un peu, le deuxième doigt rejoignait rapidement le premier, faisait gémir de douleur Mathieu. Mouvant ses doigts en ciseaux, le chevelu déclencha une vague de spasmes au plus jeune quand il atteint sa prostate.

« -Plu … plus … mpff… », Articula difficilement le plus vieux.

« -Pas encore … pas encore … »

« -S'il te …. plaiaaaann… nnnh .»

Antoine essayant tant bien que mal de résister aux demandes de la bestiole gémissante sous lui, de se retenir de le prendre et de le pilonner jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Malgré ses tentatives, il finit par enlever ses doigts et se plaça devant l'entrée de son psychopathe. Il le pénétra doucement, faisant couiner de douleur et de plaisir le dominé. Trouvant cette étape trop lente, le châtain s'empala lui-même en un puissant coup de rein, laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Antoine laissa un temps d'adaptation au plus vieux, s'agrippant à ses hanches tremblantes. Ce dernier hocha légèrement de la tête à l'intention d'Antoine, le corps couvert de sueur.

S'entamèrent de longs va-et-vient, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir aux deux protagonistes le pénétré et le pénétrant s'accordaient sur une même symphonie de couinement plus ou moins virils. Puis les coups devinrent plus violents, plus bestiaux. Antoine perdait le contrôle de lui-même s'enfonçant encore et encore dans un Mathieu secoué de spasmes. Ils vinrent en même temps, dans une plainte orgasmique.

La tension descendit peu à peu et la pièce retrouva un semblant de tranquillité. Les deux hommes s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre, épuisés et comblés.

* * *

Au petit matin, le Patron trouva les deux, agrippés l'un à l'autre, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Un rapide photo à l'aide de son portable lui assura un dossier sur les deux énergumènes.

Décidément, ces deux là avaient un sérieux problème …

**FIN**


	3. Fin SuperWawa

**N.A.: La fin de SuperWawa, cette fois ! Merci beaucoup o/ J'ai trouvé intéressant que tu insères un élément inattendu vis-à-vis de la machine, c'était cool et je m'y attendais pas ^^ **

* * *

Mathieu essaya tant bien que mal de respirer normalement et d'avoir des pensées cohérentes, mais la seule chose à laquelle il put penser en ce moment fut qu'Antoine était vraiment beau gosse quand il était jeune! Antoine se mit à rire aux éclats, devant un Mathieu de plus en plus perdu:

« Déstresse Mat'! » lui dit le psychopathe en riant, « j'vais me doucher. »

Il partit en direction de la douche, mais deux minutes plus tard, alors que Mathieu était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner, des pleurs enfantins se firent entendre.

« Mais il n'était pas dans la phase quatre du processus? » demanda la Prof avec ses lunettes de travers.

Devant l'incompréhension générale de toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table, il rajouta:

« Pardon, il n'avait pas entre 16 et 18 ans il y a une petite dizaine de minutes? »

« Si ça se trouve, c'est pas lui », fit remarquer le Geek.

« La probabilité est pl... »

« On s'en fout », le coupa Mathieu, « je vais voir. » Il regarda la Prof avec un air menaçant. « Si tu t'es gouré dans tes calculs quat' z'yeux, je te lapide. »

Le Prof essaya tant bien que mal d'avaler sa salive puisqu'il savait pertinemment que leur créateur ne les menaçait jamais dans le vent. Sur cette pensée, il courut dans son labo.

Mathieu monta les escaliers pour aller à l'encontre de ces cris qu'il avait l'impression de connaître. Il eut un étrange pressentiment et entra dans la salle de bain. Il ne vit d'abord rien, puis ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité de la pièce (allez savoir pourquoi la lumière n'est pas allumée...^^) distinguèrent un enfant d'environ six ans: Antoine.

« Ma-Mathieu? Hun-hun je suis hun-hun fait mal en tombant... bouhou! »

Mathieu n'en revenait pas: Antoine avait entre 16 et 18 ans il y a peine dix minutes! Il allait zigouiller le Prof, pas capable de gérer ses putain d'inventions! A cause de lui, Mathieu se retrouvait dans l'obligation de s'occuper de son meilleur ami, qui soit dit en passant avait à peine sept ans, comme une mère...

-« C'est rien bonhomme », lui répondit Mathieu ne laissant rien paraitre de sa haine pour sa personnalité en blouse blanche, « tu as dû juste d'égratigner. Pourquoi t'est dans le noir? »

« Le bouton lumineux est trop haut! J'arrive pas à appuyer dessus, pourtant moi je suis fort! Je suis un super héros! »

Mathieu sourit, c'était quand même un drôle de gosse son pote, tout une histoire! Il aida Antoine à sortir de la douche. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air plus gêné que ça par sa nudité, alors que Mathieu, par contre, était aussi rouge que le T-Shirt du Geek... Antoine sautilla jusque dans la chambre et enfila les affaires que lui filait Mathieu.

Quand Antoine fut habillé, il l'emmena en bas pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Je veux des chocapics! » Dit Antoine de sa petite voix autoritaire.

« Heu, 'les ai terminé tout à 'heure », dit le Geek la bouche pleine.

« Maieuuuuuuu! » fit Antoine en se jetant sur le Geek et le frappant aussi fort que le permettait ses petits bras.

Le Geek, surpris, tomba à la renverse. Antoine était à cheval sur lui et le frappait. Le soumis n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus mal que ça et attrapa les bras d'Antoine pour qu'il se calme.

Tout le monde était resté bouche bée devant l'attaque aussi imprévisible que violente dont avait fait preuve le petit garçon. A 12 ans, Antoine était vraiment un pourri gâté!

« Antoine! » cria Mathieu, « tu t'fiche de moi là ? Monte dans ta chambre, 'fin dans la mienne et t'y restes! Privé d'p'tit déj', allez, zou! Je veux plus te voir là! »

Antoine se leva, une petite larme s'échappa de ses yeux et il partit en courant à l'étage supérieur, claquant la porte.

« Prof », cria une seconde fois Mathieu, « viens ici IMMÉDIATEMENT! »

Le prof accourut, l'air de vouloir disparaitre dix pieds sous terre.

« On peut avoir des explications? » demanda le Geek qui venait de se lever et qui se massait le bras.

« Je... Bon OK je veux juste ne pas mourir dans l'immédiat. »

« Ça, on garantit pas gamin, ça dépend de ta connerie! » dit le Patron, « allez, accouche! »

« Oui oui, j'ai enclenché le bouton de rétrécissement mais avec vieillesse accéléré, il devrait être redevenu adulte normalement. Mais je viens de voir que j'avais mis le seuil de vieillesse à 17 ans, 6 mois et 23 jours. Une fois ce seuil atteint, la programmation veut qu'il retrouve sa forme de 10 heures avant, ici 6 ans 4 mois et 2 minutes. Une fois le retour effectué, ça... c'est... »

« C'est quoi? » demanda Mathieu.

« ... »

« Putain mais parle », s'énerva-t-il.

A quoi ça servait d'avoir un génie à la maison s'il était même pas foutu de faire les bons réglages!

« Prof! »

« C'est irréversible! »

« QUOI? » crièrent en cœur toutes les personnalités et Mathieu.

« Je suis désolé... »

« T'es désolé? DÉSOLÉ ? PUTAIN PROF! MERDE! »

Il devait partir, dans l'immédiat ou il allait le tuer. Il se dirigea vers la seule pièce de la maison ou il pouvait aller: sa chambre.

Il entra mais ne vit pas Antoine, il n'y avait aucun bruit, rien.

Mathieu contourna le lit et vit une petite main sur le sol.

« Antoine? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre? »

Il finit de faire le tour du lit et vit un Antoine allongé par terre, mais quelque chose clochait, il ne respirait pas.

« ANTOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! »

* * *

Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, trempe de sueur. Oh mon dieu, ce rêve, enfin cauchemar, avait paru tellement réel!

Il regarda à cote de lui, Antoine était là, juste à cote de lui, et il respirait.

Mathieu inspira un bon coup, embrassa Antoine et sortit pour se faire un café. Le Prof se trouvait déjà dans la cuisine.

« Yo », lança Mathieu, « quoi d'neuf? »

« Je viens d'inventer une machine révolutionnaire! »

« Oh putain », fit Mathieu, « et elle fait quoi? »

« Elle peut rajeunir les gens! »

FIN


	4. Fin La Mandragore de Nantes

**N.A.: Et encore une autre fin par La Mandragore de Nantes ! Merci beaucoup ^^**

**PS: L'auteure me dit dans l'oreillette qu'elle assume le côté wtf de sa fin, ça fait partie de son style d'écriture.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Mathieu déglutit. Pourquoi Antoine le regardait de cette manière ? Ce dernier avait un sourire malicieux et mine de rien, s'approcha de lui.

\- Antoine ?

\- On t'a déjà dit que t'avais un sacré beau p'tit cul ?

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais vu.

\- Ton boxer est moulant et depuis toute à l'heure, le drap ne recouvre plus rien.

Réagissant comme une vierge effarouchée, Mathieu prit ledit drap et se recouvrit le corps avec, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. Le sourire d'Antoine s'accentua.

\- Même la Fille est moins farouche.

\- Je ne suis pas la Fille.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore vérifié…

Antoine s'était rapproché. Plus que quelques centimètres les séparaient.

\- Antoine…

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

\- T'as quel âge ? Quinze ans ? C'est pas du délit ça, qu'un majeur couche avec un mineur ?

\- Et alors ?

En vérité, Mathieu n'était pas contre la proposition en elle-même. Mais ce n'était pas l'Antoine qu'il connaissait déjà, celui qui le vannait sur leur soi-disant relation avec les blagues les plus salaces au monde. Non, devant lui se tenait un adolescent qui fantasmait sur lui. Mais peut-être était-ce uniquement par ce qu'il n'y avait que lui sur ce lit. Alors il cherchait à gagner du temps.

\- Plus tard, quand tu seras en âge de comprendre.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de problème de ce côté-là. Ce que t'es bandant !

Antoine était maintenant collé contre Mathieu, et ce dernier put constater qu'en effet, une bosse déformait le boxer de l'autre. Déjà ? C'est vrai qu'il est jeune là, mais quand même !

Le chevelu se montra très entreprenant, en embrassant Mathieu tout en lui caressant le torse avec ses mains. Hum, pas mal pour un puceau…

\- On pourrait inviter les autres ? Faire un plan à trois, quatre, voire plus !

A ces mots, Mathieu fronça les sourcils. Franchement, ce sont ses fantasmes ? Les partouses, ce n'était pas forcément son truc. Et puis, inviter ses personnalités serait une mauvaise, mais une très mauvaise idée !

Mais Antoine semblait avoir déjà oublié sa proposition, tout concentré qu'il était sur son affaire. Mathieu constatait qu'il était encore maladroit dans ses gestes, montrant une certaine inexpérience. Néanmoins, grisé par l'instant présent, Mathieu ne fit pas attention et commença à l'embrasser. Sa propre érection commençait à se faire sentir quand l'inévitable arriva.

Antoine se cambra et éjacula dans son caleçon.

\- Ah ! Ça fait du bien !

\- Quoi ? Déjà ?!

Sans réagir aux propos de son compagnon, Antoine eut un sourire niais et s'endormit une seconde. Alors que Mathieu lui restait bel et bien éveillé et frustré.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, il fallait qu'il ait des éjaculations précoces ! Mais je fois quoi, moi en attendant ?

Mathieu eut soudain une idée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Antoine se réveilla seul, le caleçon taché mais revenu à la normal.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, jusqu'à la nuit et le moment intime avec Mathieu. Et le fait qu'il l'est abandonné en cours de route. Merde…

\- Mathieu ?

Sur l'oreiller de celui-ci, il y avait un post-it.

« Regarde sous ton oreiller, on ne sait jamais ! ) »

Antoine souleva son oreiller et vit un livre : Titeuf, le guide du zizi sexuel.

\- MATHIEU !

FIN


	5. Collab' yuki332 & Ileena : fin guimauve

**Note de LeRien : Encore une fin, écrite cette fois en duo par yuki332 et Ileena. Et même plus que ça... Elles ne proposent pas seulement une mais TROIS fins alternatives ! Un grand merci à elle. J'ai énormément ri :')**

**PS qui n'a rien à voir : je n'écris pas trop en ce moment, vu que je bosse sur un projet plus personnel... Je reviendrai sans doute quand j'aurai le temps. Donc The Unknown est laissé en hiatu en ce moment, mais j'y retournerai, promis *évite d'un pas leste les tomates lancées* **

**Enjoy ! (Je posterai les trois fins dans trois chapitres différents)**

* * *

YUKILEENA, LE BINÔME DÉGELASSE

FIN GUIMAUVE

_« Antoine avait encore grandi. C'était maintenant un jeune homme de 16 ou 17 ans qui n'avait pas l'air le moins gêné du monde de se retrouver aux côtés d'un Mathieu à moitié à poil, et même, au contraire. Il ricanait légèrement, les traits un peu sardoniques et... intéressés ?_

_Mathieu se sentit incroyablement vulnérable sous ce regard. »_

Il était entièrement hypnotisé par les yeux noisette de l'adolescent. Ils étaient… d'une profondeur inouïe! Légèrement striés de vert émeraude! C'était magnifique…  
\- Mathieu ?  
L'intéressé redescendit sur terre et regarda le jeune homme qui avait prononcé son nom avant de bafouiller:

\- Euh oui Antoine, pardon, je pensais à… à des émeraudes!

\- Des émeraudes ? Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Parce que, euh... enfin, il y a un peu de vert dans tes yeux… murmura le schizophrène tout en rougissant, timide.

\- Si mes yeux sont des émeraudes, alors les tiens sont des saphirs.

Mathieu réfléchit à tout allure. Qu'était-il en train de se passer? Antoine, enfin un jeune de 16 ans, lui faisait perdre le contrôle de ses pensées, de manière inattendue… Un adolescent tout de même !... Mais un adolescent, qui, dans quelques heures, redeviendrait son meilleur ami...  
A ce moment là, il sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud effleurer son visage. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la main du jeune chevelu puisse être aussi agréable. Il s'empressa de retirer cette main.

\- Antoine… Je ne suis pas bien sûr de ce qui se passe. Tu as actuellement 16 ans, et moi 26!

\- Ah ? vraiment ? et en quoi cela est-il dérangeant ?

L'adolescent se rendait bien compte de l'effet qu'il faisait à son ami. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il faisait dans ce jeune corps, mais son cerveau embrumé ne s'attardait pas sur les détails. Il voyait simplement là l'occasion de faire comprendre à Mathieu ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps.

\- Alors? En quoi est-ce dérangeant? relança t-il.

Le silence lui répondit de nouveau. Le schizophrène était toujours allongé dans son lit, mis mal à l'aise par cette partie insolente d'Antoine. Ce dernier se pencha lentement sur lui, le dévorant des yeux, puis lui murmura presque à l'oreille "Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te plaît pas ?". A cet instant, il sentit une main lui caresser légèrement le torse de manière enjôleuse.

Mathieu tenta vainement de se défendre:

J'ai l'impression d'être à la limite de la pédophilie… C'est perturb-

Un geste d'Antoine l'arrêta net. Ce dernier venait de se pencher vers lui et de glisser sa tête dans le cou du plus petit, lui mordillant sensuellement la peau.  
\- Antoine arrête… c'est pas bien…

\- D'où ce n'est pas bien ? répondit-il d'un air effronté. Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Tu n'es pas toi-même… Tu ne...

\- Chuuuut, dit-il en plaçant son index sur la bouche de Mathieu. Laisse-toi faire.

\- D'accord, très bien, déclara le schizophrène, gêné de la situation. On continue une fois que tu auras répondu à ma question. Tu es vraiment toi-même? C'est que je m'inquiète un petit peu pour ton état, tu sais… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais ce mat-

Sans qu'il ne puisse finir son mot, Antoine l'avait attrapé doucement en posant une main sur sa joue puis avait scellé leurs lèvres d'un baiser.

\- Ça te va comme réponse ? demanda t-il presque en murmurant.

Mathieu regarda le visage de l'adolescent aux yeux noisette, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il avait à présent une horrible migraine… et un sentiment de bien-être indescriptible.

Antoine vit le visage de son ami devenir soudain paisible, mais c'en était presque inquiétant.

\- Mathieu, ça va?

De paisible, le visage devint presque endormi, comme si le petit youtubeur sombrait dans l'inconscience. Le chevelu regarda autour de lui, cherchant une idée pour aider son ami qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, mais quand il porta à nouveau les yeux sur celui-ci, il avait son regard bleu fixé sur le sien, un sourire narquois aux lèvres... Et dix bonnes années de moins !

\- Mathieu, tu…

\- Tu parles trop, le coupa l'interpellé avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Antoine fut surpris de la réaction qu'eut ce dernier, qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, refusait ses caresses, mais il s'abandonna bien vite à la situation qui lui plaisait énormément, faisant battre son petit coeur à toute allure. Il ne battait que pour Mathieu depuis si longtemps ! mais jamais il n'avait osé lui dire, ni même aborder le sujet.

De son côté, Mathieu ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il changeait soudainement d'avis, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il regardait Antoine avec plein de tendresse, et cette fois-ci il y voyait un égal, un jeune semblable à lui. L'embrasser était tout autant fantastique que la première fois, sauf que là, c'était lui qui avait pris les devants, voulant montrer à Antoine qu'il n'était pas du tout indifférent. L'excitation montait chez les deux partenaires, qui avaient à présent pris une année de plus. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse les faisait frissonner. Après un énième baiser, ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'observaient, se dévoraient des yeux… Se fût Antoine qui brisa le silence.

\- Tu es toi-même? se moqua t-il.

\- Je le suis, sourit Mathieu.

Les yeux de l'un plongés dans ceux de l'autre, ils restaient immobiles. Le chevelu se risqua à demander:

\- Et…Pourquoi tu…Enfin... Depuis quand tu ressens… Comment dire… comme moi ?

\- Encore faudrait-il que je sache ce que tu ressens pour savoir si c'est comme toi, répondit Mathieu après une courte pause.

\- Si tu ne le sais toujours pas, je peux encore te le montrer !

Le petit adolescent sourit d'amusement. De bonheur aussi.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu veux alors !

C'est alors qu'un chevelu de 19 ans le pris dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans un ballet de langues enflammées. Le plus petit, de 20 ans à présent ne sentait presque plus son coeur tant il battait vite, collé ainsi à celui qu'il aimait. Car oui, il l'aimait, c'était évident. Mais depuis quand ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ? Et le sentiment apparaissait comme réciproque, mais il ne l'avait jamais compris jusque là… Il avait besoin de lui dire, il devait partager cela avec Antoine. Mais comment? "Allez, arrête de réfléchir, fonce!"

\- Antoine, je t'-

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, heurtant le mur dans un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Gamin ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se… ho, mais c'est que vous êtes à croquer vous savez ?

Mathieu eu un léger temps de réaction avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda l'homme en noir âgé d'une vingtaine d'années qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de lui hurler de partir, sans être choqué par la jeunesse du Patron.

\- Il est… envahissant ton Patron!

\- Pire que ça… Qu'est ce qu'on disait?

\- C'est toi qui parlais!

\- Ah euh oui… Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je t-

\- Hiiiiiiiii! Vous avez vu comment Bébé Panda est trooop choupinet ?

\- Mais lâche-moi !

Le schizophrène tourna lentement la tête vers la porte, un air blasé sur le visage, contenant sa rage et son désespoir.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ?

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une belle blonde imberbe, les yeux brillant, qui serrait dans ses bras un panda d'une douzaine d'année, dont le regard disait "sauvez-moi !".

Le couple ne savait plus quoi faire devant toutes ces intrusions.

Le jeune Maître Panda se mit à gigoter entre les bras de la Fille.

S'il te plaît Mathieu ! Dis quelque chose !

L'intéressé cacha son visage dans ses mains, un peu étonné par le ton plaintif du Panda - qui ressemblait étrangement au Geek dans cette situation - avant qu'Antoine ne se lève, et ne ferme la porte lentement et calmement. Il revint se blottir dans les bras de l'autre youtubeur, qui recommença une énième fois sa phrase:

\- JE T'-

\- Eh! Même toi ?*

Le Prof venait à son tour de couper l'élan du jeune adulte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? cracha Mathieu.

\- Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, mais… Vous avez fait quelque chose en particulier tous les deux ?

\- Pardon ? lâcha Antoine.

Le sosie en blouse blanche partit dans une explication compliquée:

\- J'étais occupé dans mon laboratoire, en présence de Maître Panda, lorsque celui-ci a perdu connaissance dans mes bras. Je l'ai observé rajeunir de manière inexpliquée avant de moi-même défaillir. Après avoir retrouvé mes esprits, j'étais devenu un jouvenceau face à un gamin panda… Je n'ai pas su tout de suite ce qui s'était passé, puis j'ai compris que c'était sans doute l'oeuvre de ma machine. Il m'a fallu peu de temps pour deviner que si nous avions tous rajeuni, c'était à cause de notre hôte. Mais personne n'avait utilisé la machine. Et voila que je tombe sur deux adolescents. Je suppose donc que Antoine a transmis l'effet de la machine, et c'est pour ça que je vous demande s'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Les deux youtubeurs se regardèrent interloqués, ils avaient eu du mal à suivre, tant le Prof avait parlé vite. Ce dernier reprit son souffle, puis redemanda:

\- Alors, avez-vous fait quelque chose, pendant qu'Antoine était encore un adolescent?

\- NON ON A RIEN FAIT ! RIEN DU TOUT ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

Le Prof soupira d'amusement face au mensonge des deux youtubeurs rougissant.

\- Vraiment? Deux beaux jeunes hommes en caleçons, seuls dans un lit, la porte de la chambre fermée? Vous n'avez rien fait? En sachant ce que tu nous as dit avant d'être rajeuni hier, Antoine?

\- Qu… Quoi ? Mais ! répliqua ce dernier.

Mathieu fixa son regard bleu sur lui:

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ?

\- QUE JE T'AIME ! VOILÀ, c'est dit.

\- Mais-euh ! C'est ce que je voulais dire depuis tout à l'heure !

Le Prof hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

\- Tout s'explique ! On est d'accord que vous vous êtes au moins embrassés?

Cette question provoqua chez les deux youtubeurs un nouveau rougissement instantané, tandis qu'ils baissaient la tête.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. Antoine tu as en partie transmis les effets de rajeunissement à Mathieu, ce qui lui a fait prendre le processus de vieillissement en cours de route… Ainsi que nous, toutes ses personnalités. Et le pauvre Panda, qui a plus rajeuni que nous, car les pandas ont une espérance de vie plus courte que celle des hommes, ce qui a "décalé" le processus, et a ramené Panda à une douzaine d'années.

\- Oui d'ailleurs, pourquoi il était dans ton labo le Panda ? demanda le schizophrène.

\- Vous étiez SEULS. AVEC LA PORTE FERMÉE ? insista le chevelu.

Le Mathieu à lunette, rougissant discrètement se contenta de déclarer avant de sortir:

\- Bon, maintenant je vous laisse, mon labo m'attend, je vous laisse vous débrouillez tout seul.

Une fois dehors, il fut bousculé par le Hippie, qui entra dans la chambre en criant:  
\- Groos ! Le Geek m'a piqué mon bob et refuse de me le rendre !

\- Le Geek ? répéta Mathieu interloqué. Il t'a volé ton bob ? On parle bien de notre Geek ?

\- Oui le Geek ! il a reprit son caractère de troll et…

Une silhouette faisant tourner un chapeau autour de son index se dessina à la porte et on entendit un "c'est ça que tu cherches ? héhé… bha viens le chercher !"

\- C'est pas cool, gros !

Et les deux personnages partirent en courant dans le couloir.

Enfin seul, le couple s'observa. Les sentiments visibles dans leurs regards prouvaient l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Alors comme ça tu m'aimes ?

\- Tu en doutes encore ? Après tout ce qui viens de ce passer ?

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et se lièrent d'un baiser.

A ce moment, le Geek passa devant la chambre et cria un rapide "bande de gays ! Hahaha !" avant qu'une deuxième voix, plus grave, ne se fasse entendre "Attend gamin, tu vas apprendre qu'il faut pas se moquer des gays…"

Mathieu se leva, et s'exclama en regardant le Geek qui s'était figé à la porte à cette dernière remarque.

\- Mais moi au moins, j'aime quelqu'un, qui m'aime en retour!

Il prit la main d'Antoine et la serra fort, et c'est en adultes qu'ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau…

Le Geek repartit en traînant les pieds, la tête basse. Pendant que les deux youtubeurs s'observaient, rougissant de honte et d'amour, tout en se remémorant les évènements de ces deux derniers jours...

Finalement, m'être laissé attacher à une invention inconnue en cours de fabrication, n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout...

(Le Mathieu en blouse blanche passa à ce moment-là la tête par la porte.

\- Antoine, puisque tu te portes volontaire, j'aurais b-

NON. Plus jamais, dit il calmement en souriant.)

FIN *coeur*

* Pour ceux qui ne sont pas attentifs: "je t'aime toi !"


	6. Collab' yuki332 & Ileena : fin wtf

YUKILEENA

ou LE BINÔME DÉGELASSE

ou YUKILEENA, LE BINÔME DÉGELASSE

« Antoine avait encore grandi. C'était maintenant un jeune homme de 16 ou 17 ans qui n'avait pas l'air le moins gêné du monde de se retrouver aux côtés d'un Mathieu à moitié à poil, et même, au contraire. Il ricanait légèrement, les traits un peu sardoniques et... intéressés ?

Mathieu se sentit incroyablement vulnérable sous ce regard. »

Antoine approcha lentement sa main de la joue de Mathieu, comme pour le caresser… Mais le bouts de ses doigts vinrent effleurer les cheveux de Mathieu. Celui-ci frissonna.

Antoine attrapa une miette de pain dans les cheveux du plus vieux.

Hihihi. Tu avais du pain dans les cheveux !

Le schizophrène soupira longuement, extrêmement déçu _(ben oui, son côté Patron l'encourageait à aller plus loin avec un ado (aussi loin que le Patron sait aller) )_.

Euh… Antoine?

Le chevelu en question interrompit la contemplation des miettes de pain et regarda l'autre dans les yeux, ce qui fit des papillons dans le ventre de ce dernier. _(AUCUN prénom dans cette phrase (x )( HO YHEA o/)_

Oui Mathieu?

L'adolescent avait pris un ton charmeur pour cette dernière phrase, ce qui chamboula à nouveau le petit schizophrène.

D'où te vient ton attirance pour les miettes de pain?

Voilà. C'était dit. Le youtubeur plus "mature" avait enfin posé la question que lui martyrisait l'esprit depuis quelques secondes. A cet instant, l'adolescent porta ses grands yeux noisette sur ceux de son ami, puis murmura en souriant et en se rapprochant légèrement:  
\- Ce ne sont pas que les miettes qui m'attirent, mais aussi toi !

Leurs visages étaient si proches que Mathieu se perdait dans la profondeur du regard du châtain. Leurs respirations se mêlaient lorsqu'Antoine l'embrassa brusquement.

_Euh calmez-vous, y a des lecteurs à côté, vous êtes pas tous SEULS ! Y EN A QUI VEULENT DE LA GUIMAUVE BORDEL._

Les deux amants rompirent le baiser enflammé, et Mathieu s'exclama:

-Mec! t'as des émeraudes dans les yeux! (x tu vaux… des émeraudes.

\- WHAT ? kess tu racontes Mathieu?

\- bha oui… y en a qui valent de l'or, toi, tu vaux des émeraudes...

\- Mais j'ai les yeux marron !

_Chuuut Antoine, laisse-le faire sa guimauve, c'est bien la poésie !_

**Non non, laisse-les faire un lemon -18, ça sera parfait !…**

_D'où tu sors toi ?_

**J'suis le Patron, j'ai installé une caméra, j'observe depuis ma chambre, c'est du business facile !**

_Ok, mais sois discret, on essaye de suivre ce qui se passe avec les lecteurs._

Les deux spectateurs reportèrent leur attention sur les youtubeurs.

_*recrache son café*_

**Ah ! Ils ont compris ce j'attendais d'eux ! Ils sont chaud là !**

Antoine était allongé sur Mathieu et lui caressait le torse, pendant que ce dernier laissait également traîner ses mains un peu partout sur ce jeune adulte de 18 ans.

Le chevelu aperçut une chose qui lui fit envie sur le torse du plus petit plus vieux. Il donna un énorme coup de langue sur la miette de pain, ce qui chatouilla le possesseur de cette miette.

Maaiiiis ! réagit-il.

Antoine releva la tête et le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension:

Pourquoi tu fais la chèvre ?

Ce fut Mathieu qui le regarda d'un air incompréhensif:

Hein ?

_Qu'est ce que c'est leur délire avec les miettes de pain ? Et pourquoi une chèvre ?_

**Parce que "Mhêêêêêê" c'est le cri de la chèvre !**

_Et les miettes ?_

**Les miettes ? C'est juste un fantasme d'Antoine ! **

_Mais comment ça se fait que Mathieu en a plein sur lui, alors qu'il vient de se réveiller ?_

**Haha, c'est parce que je suis allé émietter du pain sur lui cette nuit, histoire que leur réveil soit plus... intéressant à observer !**

_Oui, et bien observons justement !_

Les deux protagonistes étaient paisiblement en train de faire une partie épique de petits chevaux. Antoine semblait perdre, il n'avait sorti qu'un cheval de l'écurie, qu'il se faisait sans cesse manger par ceux de Mathieu.

Putain, c'est quoi le rapport entre "chèvre" et ce jeu d'abord ?

Mauvais perdant.

Le jeune adulte -qui se rapprochait de son âge d'origine- se jeta sur l'autre dans un esprit de vengeance et lui mordilla méchamment l'oreille.

Afin de se défendre, le schizophrène renversa son ami pour se retrouver au dessus -position du dominant- et l'embrassa sauvagement.

**Voilà gamin ! Tu auras bientôt tout compris !**

Le désir à un point très élevé ses mains dérivèrent vers le bassin d'Antoine, qui fit de même pour Mathieu _(attention connerie dans 3…) _avant de dire:

Mat' avant que ça aille plus loin faut que je t'avoue un truc…._ (2…)_

Quoi ? tu peux tout me dire tu sais. _(1...)_

J'AI UN VAGIN o/ *Oppan gangnam style*

**QUOI ? Et tu étais au courant, toi ?!**

_Je suis le narrateur je te rappelle, même si tu m'as eu avec les miettes de pain, je garde le contrôle de l'histoire !_

**Attends, tu vas voir si tu gardes le contrôle !**

Je t'aime mec.

Meuf, moi aussi j't'me wesh _(à cause du vagin..)(tout est lié ! x)_

_Je terminerais cet OS !_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une ombre menaçante: le Patron. Les deux youtubeurs sursautèrent.

_Mais… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

**Je suis venu m'occuper de toi !**

*l'attrape par les pieds et le tire hors de la chambre*

_Antoine, Mathieu, bougez pas, je reviendrai quand j'aurai réglé son cas !_

**Oui oui, bien sûr.**

Le Patron en sortant, se cogna violemment dans un appareil que le Prof portait, ce qui le sonna un instant. Le Prof passa à coté de lui et entra dans la chambre.

_Ouf ! Je vais pouvoir finir mon histoire ! Je me réinstalle et on peut continuer !_

Mathieu était agacé par toutes ces intrusions qui coupaient leur déclaration d'amour.

Le Prof venait de couper l'élan des deux adultes et venait sans le savoir de signer son arrêt de mort.

Patron, chope-le!

**J'ai le droit? c'est vrai? c'est vrai?**

Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir.

Le scientifique regarda les deux protagonistes un par un, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, sans attendre une seconde de plus. Dans sa course il lâcha son appareil qui assomma complètement le Patron.

_Bon débarras ! bon, on en était où nous ?_

Ils étaient dans une position inconnue du narrateur jusqu'à ce jour, et la température montait.

_Putain, j'en ai marre, ils font jamais de guimauve… *sort, tête basse, déprimé*_

Fin

Yuki: Bon voilà, on espère que ça vous à plus !

Ileena: C'était très sympa d'écrire ça avec toi, ta voix constamment dans mes oreilles…

Yuki: Oui, je m'y suis tellement habituée, c'est magique!

**Attendez j'vais m'occuper de vous maintenant ! **

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi il casse toute la guimauve, toujours ?_


	7. Collab' yuki332 & Ileena : fin courte

MATHIEU J'AI RETRECI ANTOINE - FIN RAPIDE du Binôme Dégelasse, avec Yuki dans le rôle de l'écrivaine sous extasie, et Ileena l'observatrice corrigeuse, qui rient (kiri kiri kiri!) 

« Antoine avait encore grandi. C'était maintenant un jeune homme de 16 ou 17 ans qui n'avait pas l'air le moins gêné du monde de se retrouver aux côtés d'un Mathieu à moitié à poil, et même, au contraire. Il ricanait légèrement, les traits un peu sardoniques et... intéressés ?

Mathieu se sentit incroyablement vulnérable sous ce regard. »

Mathieu se releva brutalement, sortit en courant de la chambre en manquant de glisser sur un t-shirt qui traînait, et ferma la porte à clé.

Au moins, il aurait juste à attendre une ou deux heures, et son ami sera redevenu à son âge normal.

MATHIEU ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! OUVRE !

DEMI FIN

Le schizophrène retourna vers sa chambre deux bonnes heures plus tard, et déverrouilla la porte qu'il ouvrit silencieusement. Derrière, assis sur une chaise, face à la porte, Antoine, de nouveau adulte, le regarda droit dans les yeux en prononçant ces mots:

J'te déteste mec.

VRAI FIN


	8. Fin Nodoka997

**N.A. : Une fin que j'ai vraiment appréciée de Nodoka997 (je ne dis pas tout le temps mon avis, mais pour le coup, je l'aime vraiment bien celle-là, merci de l'avoir écrite !)**

* * *

Ne sachant comment réagir, il resta figé comme un abruti pendant plusieurs secondes, le cerveau aussi vide qu'après l'achèvement d'un épisode de « Salut les Geeks » particulièrement éprouvant.

Puis la panique s'empara de lui sous ce regard gourmand – nom de Dieu, c'était Antoine, son pote, pas n'importe quel mec ! – et il jaillit précipitamment de son lit, enfilant un pantalon et un T-shirt à la va-vite en balbutiant :

« Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, techniquement tu ne me connais pas encore et... »

S'il ne put voir l'expression qu'arbora l'adolescent à ce moment-là, il put cependant entendre clairement son rire désabusé puis les paroles qu'il cracha venimeusement :

« Laisse-moi deviner. On t'a fait une blague. On a trouvé drôle de te foutre dans un lit avec moi alors que t'es pas gay. »

« Qu'est-ce que... » tenta de répliquer Mathieu, ne comprenant absolument pas le brusque changement d'humeur du plus jeune.

« Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! » éclata alors soudainement Antoine, faisant sursauter Mathieu, qui se coinça les doigts dans la fermeture éclair de son jean sous la surprise. « Qui sont encore les connards qui m'ont fait un tel coup de pute ?! »

Au moins un juron pour ponctuer chaque phrase. La logique de tout adolescent qui se respecte, eut le temps de penser distraitement Mathieu avant que l'adolescent ne reprenne, la voix cette fois plus basse, un peu plus fragile :

« Casse-toi, mec. Y a des gens qu'ont trouvé fun de me foutre avec quelqu'un qu'est pas du même bord que moi pour se moquer de ma sexualité. Encore. Ça devrait même plus m'étonner. »

Les yeux de Mathieu s'étant progressivement habitués à l'obscurité ambiante, il put clairement distinguer la forme recroquevillée d'Antoine sur son propre lit. Un pincement au cœur le saisit et il déglutit.

Comment aurait-il pu deviner que son pote s'était rendu compte de son homosexualité aussi tôt ? Et déjà, il n'était même pas au courant que son pote était gay, merde, il ne le lui avait jamais dit ! Mais pourquoi ? Mathieu n'était pas du genre intolérant, loin de là... Cet accueil des plus déplaisants qu'on lui avait réservé dès le début lui aurait laissé des marques ? Forcément, à cet âge-là, il n'avait pas dû être bien reçu, c'était malheureusement presque inévitable... Mais qu'il y ait des gens cons à ce point !? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ce « Encore » ? Qu'on lui avait déjà fait cette blague horrible ? C'était... inimaginable.

Ainsi donc, Antoine était du genre bébé adorable, sale gosse pourri-gâté, puis adolescent renfermé et en mal d'amour à cause de jugements trop hâtifs des autres.

C'était beaucoup à assimiler, et le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, nom de Dieu. S'asseyant à même le sol, Mathieu inspira un grand coup et entama doucement :

« Antoine, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas... Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas attirant, au contraire, tu es même vachement séduisant et tout et... »

Merde. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait dire, il était en train de perdre le fil en essayant de le rassurer. Qu'il était con, parfois.

Il put presque entendre le sourire dans la voix du chevelu lorsqu'il répondit :

« Séduisant à quel point ? »

Il s'était levé du lit, avançant désormais vers lui tel un prédateur. Mathieu recula, mal à l'aise et un peu paniqué. Et puis pourquoi Antoine avait-il changé de caractère en moins de deux secondes, putain ? T'étais pareil à son âge, rappela une petite voix désagréable. Passer d'un extrême à un autre, c'est la spécialité des ados, et Antoine est comme toi, à fleur de peau. Peut-être, mais lui, il ne draguait pas quelqu'un après seulement un petit compliment ! T'étais coincé, toi, ricana la voix, décidément bien chiante. Lui au moins, il sait profiter de la vie.

« Euh, je, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire... » bégaya Mathieu, se sentant aussi démuni que le Geek.

Son dos se heurta à un mur et il pesta intérieurement.

« Mais tu l'as dis comme ça. » chuchota Antoine, s'étant rapproché bien plus rapidement que prévu, la voix aussi caressante qu'une plume.

Et avant que le plus petit – oui, il était déjà plus petit que Antoine adolescent, merde – ne puisse répliquer, deux bras se plaquèrent de chaque côté de ses épaules. Mathieu sentit son souffle s'accélérer et il avala difficilement sa salive. Oui, Antoine était déjà très séduisant lorsqu'il était plus jeune. En plus de sa physionomie que Mathieu pouvait avouer, disons, appréciable – il devait se faire soigner putain – Antoine avait ces légères rondeurs qu'il gardait encore un peu de l'enfance, et qui lui conféraient un charme plus candide. Et ses yeux de braise, bien sûr, ne pouvait qu'être remarqués...

Le YouTuber se crispa lorsque l'homme en face de lui lui souffla légèrement sur l'oreille, le faisant frémir – d'angoisse ou... d'autre chose ? – et s'humecter inconsciemment les lèvres.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui puis... éclata d'un grand rire.

« Calme-toi, mec, je ne vais rien te faire ! »

Puis il quitta la pièce – qui avaient entre-temps monté de plusieurs degrés – avec un clin d'œil. Mathieu sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies. Ce... petit con l'avait chauffé, avant de se casser comme si de rien n'était ! Manifestement, Antoine avait été un adolescent qui s'était fait humilier, mais qui n'avait pas pour autant laissé tomber les joies de découvrir son corps, et usait de ses atouts avec amusement.

Mathieu passa une main lasse sur son visage. Voilà qu'il se mettait à analyser l'enfance et le comportement de son meilleur pote comme une vraie mère-poule... ou comme un psy. Un écho désagréable avec le nom « Docteur Frédéric » chuchoté en fond le chatouilla et il frappa son poing en arrière, ignorant la légère douleur qu'il ressentit après la rencontre énervée de sa main repliée contre le mur. C'était derrière lui, tout ça.

Maudissant son côté pessimiste qui lui faisait toujours voir les choses du mauvais côté, il sortit de la chambre à son tour, prenant soin de refermer correctement son pantalon. Seul le Prof était déjà debout, observant Antoine comme s'il était une souris de laboratoire. Cela ne plut que très moyennement à son créateur.

« Arrête ça, Prof. » se contenta-t-il d'asséner froidement.

Comprenant sans mal la menace à peine dissimulée dans ses propos, le savant plongea sagement le nez dans son bol. Mathieu tenta de ne pas trop regarder lui-même en direction du plus grand, qui semblait plutôt détendu, et se remplit généreusement sa tasse de café.

Le petit-déjeuner fut assez étrange, personne ne prenant l'initiative de parler, et cela finit par rendre Mathieu gêné par le silence qui devenait inconfortable. L'entrée fracassante du Patron riant grassement après une nuit apparemment mouvementée lui fit regretter l'ambiance précédente de la table, et il soupira, finissant rapidement d'avaler le liquide brûlant avant de partir dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » soupira-t-il à voix haute.

« T'es juste trop tendu. » lui répondit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, tu ne te vantes pas de ta super nuit ? » demanda Mathieu, plus par surprise réelle que par défi.

« Pas cette fois, gamin. Et puis faut avouer qu'Antoine, il est chaud comme la braise, à cet âge-là ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu... » bondit le YouTuber, se traitant déjà mentalement de tous les noms d'avoir laissé un Antoine découvrant les joies de la sexualité et un Patron jamais rassasié dans la même pièce pendant plus de deux minutes.

« Relax, gamin, j'ai rien fait. Son regard de chiot battu quand t'as quitté la pièce m'a ôté toute envie de me le faire. »

Donc il y avait bien songé. Parfois, Mathieu avait peur de ce que son esprit malade avait pu engendrer, quand même. Merde, le Patron, techniquement une partie de lui, était on ne peut plus malsain. Symbole de ses propres passions qu'il avait toujours refoulées, peut-être ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Mais y penser maintenant ne servait à rien. D'autant plus que...

« Qu'est-que tu veux dire par ''son regard de chiot battu'' ? »

« Tu veux pas un dessin, tant que t'y es ? Il avait les yeux tout larmoyants comme le Geek et il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux, ça te va ?! »

Là, Mathieu était complètement paumé. Mais qu'est-ce que le Patron lui racontait et... pourquoi il le lui racontait ?

« Ok Patron, tu veux quoi ? T'es un peu trop gentil pour être honnête, là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » se mit à ricaner sa sombre personnalité. « Je suis toujours gentil quand il s'agit de toi. »

Son créateur s'apprêta à répondre une réplique bien sentie quand... rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Ce que venait de dire l'homme en costard... était vrai. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire que le Patron ne lui en avait jamais fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais si on prenait en considération le personnage, il aurait pu faire bien pire. Oui, dans le sens ''patronesque'' du terme... la personnalité aux lunettes de soleil était ''gentille''.

Très déroutant, de penser ça comme ça, tout à coup. Si déroutant que pendant quelques minutes de réflexion, Mathieu avait totalement occulté le monde extérieur, oubliant qu'il se tenait à côté du plus grand pervers de la planète. Fatale erreur. Une main pressée doucereusement contre son entrejambe eut tôt fait de le ramener à la réalité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » s'offusqua Mathieu.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait droit à quelques attouchements de la part du criminel. Toutes les personnalités y étaient passées. En général, il s'arrêtait en se moquant allègrement de sa victime après qu'il l'ait faite réagir, proposant avec une œillade suggestive de continuer de manière plus poussée dans un endroit plus approprié – non pas que le Patron n'était pas prêt à passer directement à l'acte, mais tout le monde dans la maison avait gardé le souvenir du seul vrai coup de gueule que Mathieu avait eu envers ses créations. Chaque personnalité s'était retrouvée privée pendant une semaine entière de ce qui leur plaisait plus que tout – autant dire que sept jours sans sexe avaient ressemblé à un Enfer pour lui.

« Je te chauffe, gamin. » répondit le Patron avec un sourire carnassier.

Blasé, Mathieu lui demanda :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

La réponse fut bien plus surprenante que celle à laquelle il s'attendait :

« J'en ai marre de vous voir, Antoine et toi, vous tourner autour sans jamais oser faire le premier pas. J'accélère les choses, gamin. Arrête de jouer au puceau et baise-le ! »

Déconcentré par cette main qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante sur son membre, Mathieu répondit, trop déboussolé pour se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois – ici, la conversation et l'attitude du Patron (et comme il tentait de se concentrer sur la conversation, le Patron continuait de s'en donner à cœur joie) :

« Déjà, t'oublie un petit truc : Antoine est peut-être gay, mais pas moi. »

Cette fois, le criminel éclata franchement de rire, s'arrêtant un instant dans sa besogne, laissant par là un peu de répit à sa victime du moment :

« C'est toi qui m'as imaginé et tu oses me sortir un truc pareil ? »

Ne trouvant aucun argument face à ça, Mathieu s'entêta et insista :

« C'est mon meilleur pote ! Ce qu'il y a entre nous, ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais de l'amitié ! »

Les mains baladeuses reprirent leur manège et le Patron s'approcha tout près de son visage, lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« Ah oui ? Ose me dire que tu n'imagines pas embrasser Antoine, voyant son visage légèrement rougi et ses lunettes de travers. Il met ses mains sous tes fesses pour te mettre à sa hauteur et tu laisses tes doigts courir dans ses cheveux fous, passant tes mains sous sa chemise... »

Un gémissement franchit sans autorisation la barrière des lèvres de Mathieu alors que le Patron réalisait les gestes qu'il décrivait. Mais le présentateur de SLG ne voyait plus sa sombre personnalité, mais quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui embrasait son être des pieds à la tête, quelqu'un pour qui il avait été complètement aveugle... Il sentit une érection déformer son pantalon et il haleta.

« Bon, c'est pas le tout gamin, mais c'est pas bon de me chauffer comme ça. J'ai des putes à visiter ! » s'exclama alors le Patron, reposant à terre son créateur et s'éloignant de la pièce à grands pas.

Et il laissa là un Mathieu complètement scotché par ses agissements. Et frustré, aussi. Très frustré. Évidemment, ce fut cet instant précis que choisit le Antoine adolescent pour pointer le bout de son nez, alors que le plus petit songeait à s'occuper manuellement de son problème.

« Euh... Tout va bien ? » lui demanda le plus jeune, inconscient de tout le contrôle qu'exerçait son compagnon sur lui-même pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme une bête sauvage.

Inquiet de ne recevoir aucune réponse, Antoine posa une main sur l'épaule de Mathieu. Ce fut le geste de trop pour le vidéaste à la sensibilité exacerbée et aux nerfs à fleur de peau. Ne résistant pas davantage, le plus petit se retourna brusquement et entraîna son vis-à-vis dans un baiser enfiévré. D'abord surpris, Antoine y répondit avec ardeur, caressant fougueusement la langue de son comparse. Alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient jusqu'à fondre leur corps l'un dans l'autre, Antoine se mit à grandir de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux se mirent à pousser, son visage à perdre définitivement les rondeurs de son enfance. S'éloignant à regret du chevelu, mais effrayé par la réaction qu'il était en droit d'avoir, Mathieu souffla, interdit mais toujours tremblant de désir :

« Antoine... »

Ce dernier se contenta de fondre de nouveau sur sa bouche.

Ce fut alors exactement comme le Patron l'avait prédit : Antoine l'empoigna par les fesses pour le mettre à sa hauteur, laissant le plus petit passer des mains avides sous sa chemise. Mathieu sursauta en sentant des mains caresser la peau nue de ses reins, et il tenta de répondre au mieux à son partenaire en aspirant la peau de sa clavicule, vite récompensé par un grognement de plaisir.

Nom de Dieu, réalisa Mathieu. Je suis amoureux de Antoine Daniel. Et vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient, quelque chose lui disait que toute la maisonnée était déjà au courant...

FIN


End file.
